Crossover Start No title chosen yet
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: This is a start for a crossover between two of my favorite vampire books. Not sure if I should continue. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Mkay, so this is my first attempt at a Vlad Tod story. It's a crossover for VT and another of my favorite vampire books, My Sister the Vampire series. I haven't really spent much time or thought on it. I've just been working on it whenever I needed to clear my writers block on other stories. So...yeah. Tell me if I should continue or not. Because I really have no clue where to take it, and haven't worked on it in a while. Thx! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

My life was now officially grave. Of course my father just _had _to get transferred from Franklin Grove. To this strange town. It seemed too regular. I didn't think there'd be any vampires here. At all. Which meant no blood bank…Crap! How in the world was this going to work out? What was I supposed to eat? I could come up with a million downsides to this. Really. What was I to tell Olivia? She would rip my head off if she heard about how much I hated this. I tried to remember that one time, when we got more attention than Charlotte Brown. Oh, that was good. I kept that in mind as I walked into Bathory High.

"Hi." I wasn't sure who it was, but they were probably going to comment on how much of a freak I was for being goth. Figures. Still, I turned and replied.

"Hi." Well, that wasn't what I expected. I turned to see a boy. Dressed in black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He didn't look like the bunny I thought he would. I actually got to thinking for a moment…no, no, NO! You have Brendon, remember that Ivy, remember.

"I'm Vlad," he said, obviously to my lack of conversation eagerness.

"I'm Ivy." It was the most simple sentence in the world. So why couldn't I make it come out casual enough?

"You're new here, right?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah. And now I have to go to miserable history class."

"No way, seriously? I have history too!" He was sounding like a bunny. Really.

"Cool." We walked down the hall, and into a boring classroom. He went to take his seat, and I walked up to talk to the teacher.

"Hello, Ivy. I'm Mr. Otis. I believe there's an empty seat next to Mr. Tod, back row." I looked back to see Vlad waving from his seat. I nodded, and walked back to sit by him. _I would so kill for some blood right now! I am so dying!_ I thought. Then I could've sworn I heard Vlad mumble, "Me too". I tried to pay attention to the sweet taste of my blood gum instead of my imagination.

"Okay, class. Today we'll be studying the fall of the Mayan empire. Turn to page 73 in your books," Mr. Otis instructed. I did that, but couldn't pay attention. Mainly because my mind was whirling back in Franklin Grove. Faces flashed through. Olivia, Sophia…and Brendan. What was I going to do about it? I knew we'd never be able to stay together, not this far apart. I figured it would be easier to just break up with him. I'd be too much of a jerk to do it over a text, so I'd have Olivia tell him. Yeah. That'd work…I think.

"Hey, Ivy. Class is over," Vlad whispered.

"Oh, what?" He just laughed, and pulled me out of the room.

"Hey, can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied. I shoved my books in my locker, and we walked to the lunchroom. I got in line to wait. Today they had lasagna. Vlad lead me to a table, where someone else was already sitting.

"Hey, Vlad," the other boy said.

"Hey Henry. This is the new girl, Ivy," he replied. I did my best attempt at a cross between _my_ smile, and Olivia's bunny one. It seemed to work, because soon Henry said, "Hello, Ivy." I poked at my lasagna for a moment, and then began slowly eating it. Henry had school lunch as well, but Vlad had a sack lunch. Looked like a bologna sandwich and juicebox to me. It was actually pretty boring. Up until I realized the lasagna had garlic in it. My vision got clouded, and I felt dizzy. The boys apparently noticed.

"Ivy, you okay?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah…just think the lasagna had garlic…in my bag, there's some medication…" I trailed off. I heard him searching around in my bag, until he found the Vita-Vamp. Well, the Vita-Vamp concealed in an allergy medication bottle. He handed me the bottle, and I swallowed three of the blood-flavored pills. I blinked a few times, to clear it up.

"You okay?" Vlad asked again. I nodded.

"Just gravely allergic to garlic," I lied. He shrugged. Total dé·jà vu. Except how Sophia didn't have to rush me home this time. I realized the time, right as Vlad and Henry got up to leave. I dumped my tray, and Vlad and I headed off to yet another class we shared- science. We sat at the back again. The first thing I noticed was a message on the board. About a test in two days. I asked Ms. Whittington, and she said that I'd just have to see how well I did on it. I was _expecting_ to not have to do it. How great. I walked back to the desk.

"Hey, I could come over and help you study for that test," Vlad said.

"No, seriously! Awesome!" I replied, as I wrote my address on a scrap of paper.

"Six?" he asked. I nodded in return. School droned on for another two hours, and then I got to walk a mile home. I saw this as a good time.

_Olivia?_ I texted my sister.

_Yeah? _came the reply, about half a minute later.

_I need you to tell Brendon we need to break up. Say it's a long distance thing. And that I'm sorry. Can you tell him? _I sent back.

_Sure. _Came my answer. Most simple thing Olivia could've told me. With that, I dropped my cell phone back into my bag, and ran home.

"Hey Dad," I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Hello, Ivy."

"Hey, a friend from school is coming over to help me study for this test coming up in a few days. That okay?" I asked.

"That's fine. I have to run to the office for a while though. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his keys off the counter, and headed out. I went to watch TV till six.

I got bored at about five till six, so I decided to eat. I walked to the kitchen. And put some blood in the microwave. Just as the doorbell rang. I walked to the front, and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Vlad," I said. I walked to the kitchen and he followed. I could've sworn I saw a…_fang_ coming out from under his lip. Boldly, I tested my theory. I picked my camera up off the counter, and asked him to smile. For the picture. He did, and nothing. Then I pulled him closer to the microwave, and asked again. He was hesitant, but complied. I looked carefully at the two pictures, and found my theory to be right.

"You're a vampire," I stated simply.

"Psh! W-where on Earth d-did you get th-that idea from. Ha!" he mumbled nervously. I raised my eyebrows, and pulled the warm blood out of the microwave. His eyes bulged. I just smiled.

"So, how's this smell?" I asked, as I waved the glass in front of his face. He so looked like he was restraining himself from jumping out and gulping it down. No answer. I shrugged. And finished the drink. Then, just to torture him, I walked over to the fully stocked fridge- of blood.

"You're a vampire," I repeated.

"So are you!" he snapped back.

"So I actually found another vampire here. I have better luck than I expected," I said to myself.

"Well, that explains your breakdown at lunch. Gotta hate garlic." I just nodded, and pulled out another slushy of crimson liquid.

"You want any?" I asked.

"God, yes! I am so starving," he replied. I pulled out a second slushy, and put them both in to warm up.

"So, I'm getting the feeling this isn't going to be as much studying as it should be," I said. He shrugged.

"Yeah. More like vampire interrogation. Who's gonna start?" he said.

"I guess I will. What do you find weird about being a vampire?" I asked.

"Well, I'm only half vampire. My dad was a vamp but my mom was human. And then I guess the mind reading is kinda freaky," he replied.

"Hmm. Mine would be having a human twin sister- and did you just say mind reading?" I said. He nodded.

"That so sucks!"

"I know. Oh, and our history teacher, Mr. Otis, he's a vampire too. He usually comes over to my house, just forewarning if you're ever over. Speaking of which, wanna come over tomorrow?" he asked. The microwave buzzed, so I got up and pulled the mugs out of the machine. I brought them back to the couch, and handed Vlad one.

"That'd be awesome. What time?" I asked.

"Around five, I guess," he said. I heard my father's car pull in, and hastily pulled the science books out.

"Hello, Ivy," Dad said.

"Hey, Dad. This is Vlad, my friend from school I told you about. Oh, and there's some warm blood on the counter." With that last part he gave me a completely panicked look.

"Oh, its fine. He's a vampire." His face relaxed, as he gave Vlad a warm smile. Vlad returned the gesture.

"Oh! And call Brendan's Dad for some possible breakthrough. Vlad's half human," I continued. He looked surprised and interested.

"Why don't you, Ivy?" he asked.

"Um…we broke up…" I trailed off nervously. He looked sad, but understanding.

"Yeah, but you should call him. Oh! And do you know if Olivia's parents are letting her visit next week?" I continued. I wanted to drop the boyfriend subject as long as I had another friend over.

"Olivia's mother said it was fine, she'll be here this weekend. She also said she has some surprise when she gets here. You should call her tonight," he finished as he walked up to his office.

"Who's Olivia?" Vlad asked. I flipped through my textbook for a moment, and found the page we needed- cell reproduction. Exciting.

"She's my twin sister. The human one I told you about. We should start on studying so we don't have as much to do tomorrow," I said, dropping the subject. He shrugged, and began helping me stuff all the information they'd learned in the past month into my brain.

The next morning was pretty much the same routine. I pulled out of my coffin, and walked over to my wardrobe. I fingered through the silk and cotton, to find one of my favorite t-shirts. It was a soft pitch black shirt, with the sleeves going elbow length. It had dripping red lowercase letters that said _got blood?_, and had lace trimming on the bottom. I pulled out a dark black jean skirt, and some grey tights. And then my favorite pair of boots, which were black, had silver buckles on the sides, and midnight blue velvet rose accents. I smeared some super dark purple lipstick on, and plain grey eyeshadow. I looked presentable.

"Ivy! Come get breakfast!" Dad shouted from downstairs. I flew downstairs, and quickly finished a bowl of Marshmallow Platelets cereal. I downed a glass of blood before grabbing my black messenger bag and taking off to school. I was about fifty yards away from my house when I thought I saw a tree rustle. I kept walking, until something, no, _someone_, jumped out of a branch and yelled. I screamed, very ear-splittingly, and fell onto the concrete. Vlad broke down laughing. I gave him the death stare as I got up and continued walking. He was on my heels.

"Ivy, I'm sorry, but that was freaking hilarious! I was like, _rawr!_, and you were like, _aaaahhh!_. That was so funny!" He said. I couldn't help but know he was right. I was a vampire, for crying out loud. A creature of the night, frightened by someone jumping out of a tree.

"Ha! You know I'm right! Really though, sorry," he apologized, still holding down giggles. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. _Why must he be able to read minds?_ I thought. It was so annoying.

"I know. That's one of my best qualities," he replied. To an unspoken question. Annoying.

We got to the school quickly, thanks to vampire speed. I walked to my locker, and shoved my stuff in. Vlad came up to me, and I saw that his sweatshirt was apparently in his locker. He had a black t-shirt, with the same design as my shirt.

"You didn't read my mind to wear that today, did you?" I questioned. He looked confused, and looked down at my shirt. Then he smirked.

"No. Weird coincidence. Hmm," he replied. I shrugged as we walked to history. We were early today, and were alone in the room with Mr. Otis. Vlad walked up to talk to him, making no effort to whisper.

"Hey Otis, Ivy's going to come over today so we can study for a science test. That okay?" he asked. Mr. Otis gave a weird look to Vlad, and I imagine he was thinking whatever his question was.

"Oh, no. It's fine. She's a vampire." I waved slightly from the back of the room, where I was cramming more biology in my brain.

"Oh. That's fine, Vlad. Just make sure Nelly knows," he replied, and other students began piling into the room. Vlad walked to the back of the room to join me at the table. He pulled a scrap of paper out, and wrote an address on it.

"So you're coming at five, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Around five," I replied. Mr. Otis walked up to the whiteboard, and began writing notes for us to copy about the fall of the Mayan Empire. I found it one of the most boring projects ever, Egypt was so much more interesting. I faintly noticed Vlad roll his eyes beside me. It was going to take a while for me to get used to the mind reading thing. I paid as much attention as possible through the rest of the class, but it was difficult. It was so boring! I also had…distractions. But I made sure not to think about those…that…distraction. Mainly because that distraction could tell when I was thinking about them. Class eventually ended, and Vlad and I headed to lunch. What do you know. Leftover lasagna today. Joy.

"Why must school lunches across the planet be cursed with garlic infested nutrition?" I complained, setting my tray on the plastic table.

"You can have half of my sandwich, if you want," Vlad offered. I shrugged.

"Sure," I replied, and he pulled one triangle of peanut butter and jelly from a plastic bag. I took it, gratefully.

"Watch where you bite, there are blood capsules somewhere in it," he warned. I smiled. I hadn't really consumed more than maybe an ounce of blood this morning. I was dying of starvation. Metaphorically. I eagerly bit into the sandwich, and the boys started eating too. I noticed Vlad death glaring Henry, and Henry had a cheeky grin pasted on his face. I decided I didn't want to know.

The rest of the day passed normally, boringly, and pretty uselessly. Classes were easy and boring, besides chemistry and biology. I had most of the other courses back in Franklin Grove. I remembered that Olivia would be coming tomorrow…apparently with a surprise. I probably didn't want to know that either.


	2. Hiatus

HIATUS NOTICE

Mkayz. So I'm doomed. I have this terrible, crappy writer's block, and I can't get rid of it. So this story is officially on hiatus. I have no idea when I'll start it again, but it will not be updated this month. Even if I do get out of the block, finals are coming up and I have to get in the AP classes if I want any chance at getting AP/honors classes in high school. I can't really guarantee anything in June either. I've got a crapload of crap then too. I really just have no dates set for when I'll start writing again. Sorry :-(


	3. Announcement

**So, uh, I have a rather important announcement.**

**This, along with all my other stories, is on permanent hiatus.**

**Why?**

**1. That writers block I have? It's been going on since January. My ability to write has long since left me. I've begun to fear for the worst. (Whatever 'the worst' would be...)**

**2. My computer crashed, deleting ALL my document files. Which means that I've lost any new chapters I might've started, any story idea docs, everything. Mix that with the whole writing block thing, and I'll basically be taking the story and continuing from scratch, because after half a year, I remember nothing about where the stories were supposed to go.**

**3. I have to read To Kill a Mockingbird by August for school credits. Usually I could finish it in a week at the most, but I tried reading it earlier this summer, and I find that for some reason it's a very frustrating book for me to read. If I knew why, believe me, I would've fixed it. I think it might be because it's based on normal people, living in a normal world, not fantasy people, or people living in the future reality or a fantasy world. I really can't stand reading books about normal people. It seems really redundant. But anyway, I have to read it by August, and it'll take priority over writing. That's assuming I get out of my block in the next month.**

**So, uh, yeah. Not gonna delete them, because I can't stand the thought of absolutely and completely abandoning them to the point where I actually lose them forever, but I'm not going to even spend my time trying to continue them anymore. If you like a plotline and would like to continue it, message me and we'll talk.**

**So yeah. Sorry. But I can't count on myself being able to write again for a long, long time.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
